


Furious Wolf-Prince

by suzume_tori



Series: Teen Wolf (In Asgard) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Manip, Photomanip, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzume_tori/pseuds/suzume_tori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a companion for the Loki!Stiles I made for Saucery, here is a Thor!Derek. And look, I put the triskelion / triskele on the armor, because *why not*? As with the Loki!Stiles, nothing contained in this is mine -- I just threw a bunch of images into photoshop and kinda painted 'em together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furious Wolf-Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).




End file.
